Ask the Zelda characters
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: The title says all : Initially starts with a prologue chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer- I do not own Zelda… if I did, I'd sure have a lot more money!

"Hello! My name is Mars and I will be your host for this ridiculous-fanfiction-the-author-decided-to-do-to-put-himself-back-on-track-with-fanfictions!!!" said a blue haired teenage boy wearing red. He collapsed suddenly, for air. He got up again and unsheathed his sword and pointed it on the ground. "And now, I bring you… some Zelda characters! Accio Link!!!! (I hope Rowling doesn't sue) Accio Zelda! Accio Sages!!!"

Suddenly a dozen characters came through the ceiling and landed on Mars, rather painfully.

"Hey! We're free!" Saria noted. "Saria will never be held by the chamber!" She giggled as she spoke.

"Yo Sar, I know you're happy and all, but would you get off me?" Darunia asked.

"Never mind that, can all of you get off me??" Mars wheezed out. "I think I lost a lung… So anyway guys. Just give us some questions!!! –cough- The author EUM awaits thee!"

**So yeah... you guys can give me questions! I won't start until I get three... at least :)**


	2. omgwtfhax

Disclamer: I don't own Zelda. Or any other thing Mars may make a reference out of.

------

After everyone got off Mars, Mars stood up and glared.

"Ok Everyone! Right now the characters that are here are Saria (she waved), Darunia (Mars felt an earthquake), Impa, Ruto, Nabooru, the old man Rauru (HEY!), Princess Zelda, Link of OOT, Link of Wind Waker, Link of … Twilight…, Shadow Link, Malon, and the pork chop Ganon! (don't make me kill you), alongside Midna and Ilia!"

Link: hey guys. (suddenly gets goron-hugged by Darunia)

Darunia: BROTHER! ITS BEEN A WHILE!!!!!

Link: …need… air… losing… lungs…

Mars: Uh… heheheh…First question is from… **videogamewriter**

"_**I have a couple questions. Thanks for answering.**_

_**Link**_

_**Why don't you talk! All you do is scream and its very annoying.**_

_**How are you able to carry all your items when you are on an adventure?**_

_**Does anyone ever suggested that you look like peter pan??**_

_**How does it feel going through puberty when you are asleep?**_

_**Tell me you hate Malon! I detest her and the Lon Lon Ranch.**_

_**A suggestion for ignoring Navi. Put her in a bottle and never open it again.**_

_**Optional throw it in Lake Hylia with rocks inside.**_

_**Why do you have earrings on??**_

_**You are a seven timer! **_

_****_

to

_**So which one will it be?**_

_**Zelda**_

_**What is it like being locked in your own castle?**_

_**How does it feel to be in a large pink rupee?**_

_**That's all for now I'll think of more next time."**_

Mars: I'm guessing you are referring to some Link… THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING! You got reincarnated SO MANY TIMES!!!! (hits head on desk)

Link: erm… sorry? I believe it's because you got the game where I was during puberty, and my voice sounded awkward… that probably would've annoyed you more. For the items question, it is because I put it in my bag… that is like a bomb bag! And yes, Ganon the pig and Zelda both said that to me on countless occasions.

Saria: OH NOT SHE DIDN'T!!!!!!

Zelda: Sorry, he really did! He-

Ganondorf: HAHA PETER PAN!!!!!!!

Link: ARGH!!!! (breathes in and out) Puberty was weird, but all I really did was have a dream about several girls… and Malon is a friend! Uh… -eyes shift to Malon and gulps-

Malon has a very angry look on her face and is tapping her foot rather quickly.

Saria: HEY! THAT'S MY THING!!!

Malon: O.o oh… uh… sorry? :)

Saria: I accept!

Navi: Hey listen! Make one more suggestion about that, I dare you! (steals Link's Megatron hammer)

Mars: hey wait a sec… how could you hold on to that if you're just an orb of light?

Navi: I have my ways… (evil smile)

Link: uh… come to think of it…. I think Impa gave them to me!

Impa: well… it looks better on you.

Zelda: wtf?

Impa: (smacks Zelda) No CURSING!

Zelda: (sniff) sorry.

Link: I prefer you not to say that, because polygamy is illegal unless you're a king… so… yeah… by the way, you're missing #4.

Darunia (picks up Link) HOWD YOU KNOW THAT I DID THAT?

Link: I … didn't.

Zelda: It s very horrible!!!! Seriously! You wouldn't believe the lack of privacy!

Mars: Ok… before she goes any farther… next question is from… **VENOMDARK (call me venom)**

**huh is this like Q&A? if so:**

to midna: u L.O.V.E link and u no it!  
to link: hello...and good bye  
to zelda: ur no leader...

that is all i will review more later ok

Midna: I think we already assumed that, but I still don't know where you got that idea.

Link: hello… and good bye… ????

Zelda: So what do you call a princess then?

Mars: that's a good question… next question is from… **Plumalchemyst**

**ok to cut it sho4rt I DARE EVERYONE TO EAT PUDDING UNTIL THEY PUKETH**

Mars: not me, I hope. I hate pudding.

Link: how could you say that? Gosh, you're just like Marth from that Smash Bros. and isn't this just a Q&A? Do we do dares?

Mars: I don't know, but eat up! (takes pudding from a table and dunks it into Link's face)

Link: QWERTYOMGWTFHAX!!!!

Zelda: huh? (gets a faceful of pudding thrown by Ruto)

Ruto: That's for taking Linkie from me!

Saria: uh… Ruto… he never liked you.

Ruto: LIES!

Mars: uh… you're in denial! (throws Navi at Ruto who throws pudding at her)

Ruto: AUGH!

Navi: TAKE THAT!

Mars: now… then… QUICKLY … erm… SARIA! TO the FOREST CAVE!!! (cue batman theme!)

**EUM: Woah… ask away again please!!!! While I do my hw. XD**


	3. The forest cave

Disclamer: I do not own Zelda

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Thanks to all of you! :)

---------------------------------------

Mars: And we're back!

Saria: The forest cave was big!

Mars: e.e that's why its called a cave…? Anyways the first question is from:

**Venomdark (hi again)**

_meh i really didn't have questions last time:_

to ganondorf: hm i like villains but u sir r a example of what a villain is not

to zelda: NO u let ur people get killed every what 10 years

to link: u no y i said good bye? (pulls out a M-16 and aims) THE HEROES STOP HERE LINK!1!!ONE FIGHT ME

Ganondorf: YOU DARE CALL THE KING OF EVIL A LOSER??? I SHALL SMITE YOU!!!!

Zelda: I do? I never noticed!

Ruto: Even I'm not that bad, Zellie!

Zelda: (smacks Ruto) DON'T CALL ME ZELLIE!

Oot Link: erm… I'll be ready after I use the bathroom… but which one of us are you referring to? Me, the Oot link, the shorty, the shadow, or the wolf??

Mars: STEREOTYPES!!!!! Erm… next question is from:

**plumalchemyst  
**

_lol ok i have Q'snow XD_

Link: why are you always paired 3with Gannondorf in (cringes) Yaoi

Zelda: Do you ever hate people pairingLink with other girls I do because I like the Linka pairing

and thats it bye

OoT Link: What??? Ew…

Shadow: That's wrong… you foolish mortal.

WoW: WTF MAN!?! PEDOPHILE!!!!

Twi-Link: o.O I have no comment.

Zelda: I don't necessarily like it, but Father hates Link for some reason… actually he hates all of them!

Malon: Why?

Zelda: that is a good question.

Saria: Maybe he just finds him being a mute horrible.

Navi: HEY LISTEN!!!!! THE KING SUCKS!!!

Mars: …That's not smart to say…To avoid confilict, the next question is from:

_Rovert10_

_Well i am new here and always wanted to say something on these Q&A fics, so_

_here are mine._

_Why Link did u run away when Saria gives you the ocarina?_

_Don't u think that is a bit cruel, i mean not even a thanks._

_You all have jump from the peak of death mountain without ur magic stuff, no_

_flying, and whatever, and for natural flying ppl we will have to strap large_

_weights on you guys_

_You better do it =)_

_( starts arming 10 megaton nuclear devices at various places around hyrule )_

Mars: Then I welcome you to !

Link Oot: Well you see…

Saria: That's a good question! That's so rude!

(All eyes on Link Oot)

Link Oot: Well…you see… I KNEW SHE WOULD USE A CONVINCING THING TO GET ME TO STAY!!!!!

Mars: What?

Link Oot: You see… I don't mean to generalize, but SERIOUSLY!!!! All girls know how to guilt-trip guys!!

Navi: Hey!!!

Link Oot: That includes you.

Malon: Well Link…

Zelda: You're dead.

Link Oot: What??? NEEEEUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! (runs away with Zelda and Malon following off a cliff) Ouch…

Kaepora Gaebora (flys over): Hello Link!!!

Link: Oh… great… it's the annoying owl…

Mars: And we'll be right back after a couple of hours!!!! (ducks and sees Ruto fall off a cliff)

**EUM: Thanks for the review guys!!! Keep those questions coming! **

**Oh, also, do you like the format as it is now, or a story format? Think of it as a poll. :)**


	4. dedicated chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Zelda…

---

Mars: And… we're back!

Twi-Link: That cliff was a high drop…

Link WoW: Ugh…

Mars: Well then… this chapter is dedicated to:

**MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime** for giving me an extremely long review that I have found immensely amusing!

_Damn Link for being reincarnated so many damn times! I wuv Midna so WAHOO time to ask her something! I love pudding! (grabs pudding) PUDDING ROCKS! (Procedes to eat said pudding) Eeh hee princess Ruto is insane! Lmao BATMAN THEME! Dandanadanla! Twilight Princess Link you mean.  
Okay here's my Q&A&D DUN DUN DUN! One for everyone to make them feel all happy!  
Saria, why did you dye your hair green?  
Dariuna, why do you hug OOT Link so much?  
Impa, where did you learn to become a nanny?  
Ruto, I dare you to say "I hate Link."  
Nabooru, (can't refrain from movie quote) nice hat, err...I dare you to EAT a hat!  
Rauru, where did you get your name from?  
Princess Zelda from OOT I assume, did Ganondorf ever play the Sweeney Todd intro on the organ for you?  
Link of OOT, I know how bad puberty is but how was it more then ONCE?  
Link of WW, I dare you to jump off a cliff PLEASE!  
Link of TP, you're sexy and I love you but tell the truth DO YOU LOVE MIDNA?  
Shadow Link, I dare you to kiss WW Link!  
Malon, I like you you're cool but why is your dad Mario and the other guy Luigi?  
Ganon, how does it feel being pork?  
Midna, squee I'm your BIGGEST fan and am going as you for Halloween BUT I have a HUGE question and it's not do you love Link cause it's pretty OBVIOUS but...were you and Zant ever friends?  
Illia, I dare you to jump into fire AND DIE FINALLY!  
Zant(can I say hi?), I dare you to teach Balla to Ganondorf!  
Princess Zelda from TP(pwease, think about it one whole chapter from my review!), what did Ganondorf and Zant do to you whenever Link wasn't around in the castle? DID THEY RAPE YOU?!_

Midna: I do? Thanks for the support though! (impish grin)

Ruto: For the last time, I AM NOT INSANE!!!

Saria: Sure you aren't… you're just mentally challenged.

Ruto: YEAH… wait a second…

Saria: And my green hair is natural! Actually I really don't know why.

Darunia: Because he is my SWORN BROTHER!!! (Hugs Link Oot, crushing him)

Link Oot(gasping for air): Need… air… dying… lungs… back…

Darunia (releases): Oops. Impulse.

Impa: Mommy wanted me to be a nanny after my Shiekah duties were finished.

(crickets chirp)

Impa: WHAT???

Ruto: NEVER!!!

Mars: It's a dare. You have to.

Shadow: HAHA What a loser, this fishy is!

Ruto: ArGH!!! I hate *struggles* LINK OF THE SHADOWS!!! HAH!

Shadow: *sniff* I'm hurt.

Nabooru: I don't have a hat. And no one here owns a hat!

Rauru: My mother… LAUGH AND I KILL YOU!!!!

Mars: we will believe you and be as silent as graves.

Twi-Link: What?

Mars: Three musketeers' reference.

Zelda: Dieu merci that he didn't!!!

Mars: you're French??

Zelda: isn't Link supposed to answer now?

Link Oot: …Shut up… random person with a long penname…

Saria: Linkie! That's rude! She's a good person who wrote this long review for us!!!

Link Oot: … sorry?

Saria: Better be!

Link WoW: Just did. It hurt.

Twi-Link: Thanks! I think…!

Malon: Huh??? DADDY LIED TO ME!!!! *cries*

Ganondorf: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midna: *bows* Yay! A fan :) I'm glad you like me! (impish grin) and yes. Zant and I were once good childhood friends.

Ilia: NEVA!!!

Zant: NO!!! YOU KNOW HOWSTUPID HE IS!? (gets punched) ow...

Ganon: STFU FOOL!

Mars: O.o

Zelda: No... I think?

Mars: YOU THINK?????

Ganondorf: memory charm.

Mars: *gasps* uh... thanks for the review! We'll be back shortly!

**EUM: lolz im doing this in school... comp sci class XD Thanks for the reviews guys. keep 'em coming :)**


	5. over 2000 XD

Disclamer: I do not own Zelda.

------------

Mars: and… we're back! But EUM will not be able to update as much for the next two weeks due to exams! :(

Saria: EXAMS???

Zelda Oot: You don't even know what are exams.

Saria: Yep!

Link Oot: Wtf?

Mars: Anyways, the first question is from:

Sarah 4567

_wow, that last one was long, ok, here are my q's.  
Links from all over: How come in all of your games, your hats never ever ever fly off, i mean ull be shot out of a cannon or underwater and it wont fly or float off. it aint right!  
Zelda from TP: In SSBB, you can fight, so why cant you  
fight Ganondorf in Twilight Princess and save us the time as well as yours. I mean Link died like 2,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 times just to save you. and im still going on.  
Midna: I still don't get where that third arm came from. Where did it come from?_

Links (all reply): Because the hat sticks pretty well… actually we really don't know.

Zelda TP: Well, I can't fight THAT well.

Midna: Wouldn't you like to know (evil smile)

Mars: erm… next question is from

moontear123

_OKAY now then I have a question that I'm not sure will be to popular but i have been wondering it for a long time  
TO ALL THE ZELDA GIRLS (except Midna and Malon (it doesn't apply to them)): could you get any LESS apreciative?  
Zelda: Link has saved you countless of times and yet you still boss him around like a little dog/wolf  
Navi: Link has been your partner for years something the other zelda girls could only dream to happen and yet you continue to annoy him and, in most fan fiction, abuse him... give him a break!  
Saria: you were Links friend for years and he saved you from Phantom Ganon in the forest temple, so stop it with the guilt trips! admit you have a problem and move on.  
Ruto: Link saved you from lord jabu jabu's stomach and for that you should give him the zora's sapphire as a gift don't put strings on it about marraige and crap!  
Impa: your fine just stop giving Link jewelery  
Ilia: You're the same as Saria but then you went and got amnesia and made Link go on this lame sidequest  
Nabooru: your fine too just stop stealing Links shirts_

NOW  
Link and Dark Link:... Stay cool

Ganondorf: stop taking the pickles off your cheeseburgers

Zeldas: No I don't.

Navi: HEY LISTEN!!!! I DON'T DO THAT!

Saria: Were? That's hurtful.

Mars: har har… past tense.

Saria: Besides, guilt-tripping is fun!

Link Oot: only for girls!

Ruto: BUT-

Mars: Nobody cares.

Impa: Why not?

Ilia: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Nabooru: What?

Link: :D

Dark: :D

Ganondorf: NO!!!!! MAKE ME!

Mars: next question is from:

Autumn Thief

_This is so funny!  
Alright, here's my question to the those of TP:  
1) How come no one in castle town saw the barrier around the castle? Or if they did, why weren't they panicking?  
2) Link, did you use the sinking lure to cath the Hylian Loach?  
3) Midna, why are you even here? I thought you went back into the Twilight.  
For WW:  
1) What was it like having a fairy for the Phantom Hourglass?  
2) Ganondorf, what was it like having your butt kicked by two little kids?  
Finally, for OoT:  
1) Link, exactly how long did you spend in Termina, couting all the real-time hours you reversed time?  
2) Ganondorf, besides cursing Link and Zelda, what did you do spending almost an eternity in the Sacred Realm?  
Thanks for answering!_

Mars; glad you liked it :)

Zelda TP: That is because they had no magic and only those with magical powers could see.

Link TP: What makes you think that? (shifty eyes)

Midna: Mars' magical portal.

LinkWW: I keep having a feeling that was Navi in disguise.

Navi (floats around whistling) HEY!

Ganondorf: You HAVE to rub it in, don't you.

Link Oot: hm… Tatl, do you know?

Tatl: approximately 99999999 Hours, and 50 minutes, and 10 seconds.

Link Oot: wtf?

Ganondorf: Play cards with Dark link.

Dark: Trust me, he's horrible with cards.

Ganondorf: SHUT UP!

Mars: Ok… next question is from:

Rovert10

_I just realized that the owl didnt jump over the cliff, so strap the weight on him and make him fall over or everyone dies!_

Kaepora: WHAT??? –suddenly gets weights on his legs and Link Oot pushes him off the cliff-

Kaepora: I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!!

Mars: F--- I hope Terminator doesn't sue either… The next question is from:

MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime

_WAHOO! Call me Sweeney by the way, Midna's only for when Midna's around. SWEET you found mine amusing? Coolz.  
Saria: That's interesting. Well I like it.  
Dariuna: Oh...well...that's interesting?  
Impa: WHY A NANNY?  
Ruto: SWEET LOOPHOLE!  
Nabooru: I no you don't, I was just doing a movie quote. BUT since you have no hat...(hands over hat) there ya go.  
Rauru: It's a nice name.  
OOT Zelda: HE DIDN'T? HOW DARE HE!? (cries softly in corner)  
OOT Link: Hey look buddy I'm older then you and I can so kick your ** and I love your descendant so do as told!  
WW Link: Thanks you just gained respect from me!  
TP Link: I'm sorta a rabid fangirl, I got your lunchbox and am currently looking for ways to meet you...scary thing is it's the truth. But anyway do you like green eggs and goats? Sam I am. Sorry couldn't resist.  
Malon: O.O? BAD MARIO!  
Ganondorf: No need to get angry! I'm just wondering goddesses.  
Midna: Yay my idol bowed! (Squeals) Wow that's so cool, kinda reminds me of my bff, we're so different but complete each other or some ** like that lol. Wanna come over my house and meet my BFF?  
Illia: Fair enough, (pushes her) oops. (she burns in fire)  
Zant: Fine I love you too by the way, you're insane and I like that! Anyway can you teach me how to fly?  
TP Zelda: Wh-wait...how the hell can you not know if they raped you? FIRST off, it'd be obvious. SECOND, you have the tri-force of wisdom, and thirdly...**...wait you enjoyed it? ILL GROSS!_

Mars: Sweeny?? O…k… I guess you like the broadway huh?

Saria: :) yay!

Darunia: erm… woo?

Impa: actually, I don't know…

Ruto: Yep. I'm smart like that :)

Nabooru: Green doesn't go well with red unless its X-mas, and vice-versa.

Rauru: Thank you.

Zelda Oot: I really don't know… maybe he isn't a good musician.

Ganondorf: Can't argue against you there.

Link Oot: It was… horrible?

Link WW: (cat eyes shine) Really??

Link TP: … erm… lolz?

Malon: That explains a blond princess in pink who isn't Zelda always popping in once in a while.

Ganondorf: ROAR!!!!

Midna: sure. I require a portal currently and the address :)

Ilia: ARGH!!!!!!!

Zant: Sure. First sing a song:

_I believe I could fly…_

_I believe I could touch the sky- _OUCH_ (gets hit by a shoe)_

Tetra: You're a horrible singer!

Zant: :( that was a low blow.

Zelda TP: Memory charm?? I have no recollections.

Ganondorf: -evil grin-

Mars: ok… NEXT QUESTION IS FROM:

VENOMDARK (o_O)

_uh yeah_

to TW/zelda: how don't u no!? because i kill them too and a LOT

to ganondorf/ganon: LIES! U CAN'T KILL ME I AM THE REAL KING OF DARKNESS

to all the links: so ur all link...so if one of u were to get hit what would happen would u all feel it?

to midna: ur my favorite person in zelda ^_^

to dark-link: (in low vocal) i no how to kill link u have to kill OOT/link and it all ends

that is all bye

Zelda TP: How could I know?

Ganondorf: O RLY?????

Link Oot: no.

-Saria hits him-

-All Links flinch-

Mars: Wtf?

Midna: awesome =^.^=

Dark: Thanks for the advice but I still need to know HOW to kill Oot!

Mars: No comment. Next question is from

_videogamewriter__  
_

_Yay thanks for answering my questions before.  
I have comments and questions for you.  
Saria  
You are awesome my little sister loves you as a sister.  
What do you do when you are ten years old for the rest of your life?  
How is Mido doing does he still think that Adult Link is someone else?  
Link  
I'll protect you from any rampaging girls man.  
What do you think about Dark Link the other half you?  
Ever heard "Link Comes To Town"?  
How does it feel like transforming into a wolf?  
Zelda  
You're awesome with your light arrows.:)  
Where do you get your Triforce earrings? I want a pair!  
Does anyone know your secret? coughSkeikcough  
Ganondorf  
Is it true that you have a stuffed animal named Ganny?  
When you turn into a pig were you forced to that animal or were you given a choice?  
In Twilight Princess you get distracted whenever I use my fishing dude..._

Mars: you're very welcome.

Saria: Really? Can I meet her? Oh, I usually spend my time in the forest meadow. And one time, Link accidentally let slip that he was Link and Mido went "WTF!!!" so no.

Link Oot: Thanks. I appreciate it. But Dark Link is my other half. Because I'm 100% of a hero, he's 100% villain but we're both the same person. And yes I have.

LinkTP: The first time was weird. Using your paws to walk is very weird.

Zelda: :) Impa gave them to me. And no one.

Link Oot: What about Shiek?

Zelda: Well… you see… he's referring to the time Shiek beat me in a game of dice. It was humiliating! Erm… I got a pair of snake eyes!

Ganondorf: NO!!!!

Nabooru: YES.

Ganondorf: SHUT UP. And the pig, no. Fishing rod? I like fish. Too bad the desert has none.

Mars: uh… next question is from:

Plumalchemyst

_I must know why does link wear tights_

Link Oot: It's a Kokiri thing.

Link WW: Everyone on my island wears it!

Link TP: I don't know.

Mars: Next question is from:

Kibawolf

_This one goes out to the king of Hyrule:_

Why DO you hate Link?

Oh, and of course this one for Midna:

Why  
Did  
You  
Break  
The  
Mirror

'Nuff said. Good luck with the next chapter!

King: Hello all of you. I do not like Link because of the tights.

Link Oot: So if I changed my pants-

King: I would like you more, yes.

Midna: To prevent other Twilis from entering Hyrule.

Mars: -yawn- next question is from:

Rovert10  
_Hi again =)  
This time i wont make you jump off a cliff._

How does ppl know what link says even thought he never opens his mouth. All he makes is that YAH sound or whatever?

Well I am just going to make a dare every time so here it is!!^^  
Zelda, Saria, and Malon will have to do it with Link one at a time. Idk if you guys are 18 or still in your kid bodies, so I give u all a potion to turn you in 18 year olds, it even works on kokiri  
- remember I never disarmed those nuclear devices –

Link: It's just the game version!

Mars: What part of rating K+ do you not understand?

Link Oot: Aww…

Link WW: O.O

Mars: That's it for today! Thanks for reviewing! Keep those questions coming!

**EUM: Sorry if it isn't as funny, but school is getting the better of me. Hopefully next time I'll retain back my attitudes. :)**


	6. First Half

Disclamer: Don't own Zelda, never will.

Mars: Sorry guys, it took long since I had to go to some summer program for smart people my mom signed me up for :(

Saria: Aww…

Link: That's why we don't have parents.

Mars: Link, that's necessarily not always a good thing…

Zelda: So who's up first?

Mars: Erm… Enchantress

yeah your joking right link your obviously ** for wearing tights

Zelda: do you think you'll be like peach and get your own game

Gannon: No Q's for you just this (punches him)

Link Oot: NO!!!!!!!

Zelda Oot: I did… for the computers… It's not very well known.

Ganondorf: YOU MUST DIE!!! WARLOCK PUNCH!!!!! –punches camera screen-

Mars: You're paying for that, ganondork… the next one is from Midna Hytwilian

Actually I haven't seen the play-I want to-I just love the movie and Johnny Depp.  
Saria: So why do you love Link?  
Darunia: ONLY I MAY SAY WOO!  
Impa: Hmm that's odd...well what's with all the makeup? Are you a hooker or something?  
Ruto: Yeah you are. So is being a Zora like being a mermaid cause in that case...(steals Zora mask)  
Nabooru: Fine fashion police. Anyway since all you Geurodo's in OOT-besides Ganonpork-are women...do you think Johnny Depp hot?  
Rauru: No problem but why did you dress Link in TIGHTS?  
Zelda OOT: Well yeah I guessed that-I kinda mentioned it in a story-do you think you'll give him free lessons?  
TP Link: Can you come over too? My BFF gives the BEST tummy rubs!  
Malon: Wow Peach comes over too?  
Ganondorf: (Takes out Sweeney's razors) See this one shine, how he smiles, in the light...my friend...my faithful friend!  
Midna: SWEET! (leans in and whispers address) Oh and here, (opens portal) There ya go. Do you mind my BFF and I hugging you?  
Ilia: Don't make me take the razors out!  
Zant: Oh cool thanks! Has anyone sung the Peter Pan song "you can fly" when you fly?  
TP Zelda: I don't want to know.  
I have a theory-cause I showed my BFF Ganondorf's weakness to fishing poles-about the fishing pole. I mean if someone pulled out a FISHING ROD in the MIDDLE of an EPIC BATTLE wouldn't you get distracted too lol?

Mars: (singing)Someone changed their name

Saria: -shifty eyes- Who told you that?

Darunia: erm… Yay?

Impa: NO! I just like makeup. It makes me look 20 years younger!!!

Zelda TW: so you're 50?

Impa: (shuts up)

Ruto: erm… I guess?

Young Link bursts in the room yelling "SOMEONE STOLE MY ZORA MASK!!!!!"

Ruto: ah… crap…

Nabooru: I guess…

Rauru: those were the only pants I had in a spare wardrobe.

YL and Link Oot: … WTF? (wants to strangle him but gets held back by Zeldas)

Zelda Oot: Maybe… .

TP Link: awright! –turns into a wolf and strides into a portal-

Malon: a fruit? What?

Ganondorf: … No… THE KING OF ALL EVIL DOES NOT APPROVE!!!!

Midna: -goes into portal-

Ilia: NEUUUUUUUUU!

Zant: I sung Never never land to Zelda once… and got slapped.

Zelda TP: 'course you don't.

Mars: I'd just go "Huh?" (laughs) The next person is moontear123

YES My statement was responded to. now then  
Link: Has Impa ever made you go all the way in drag and put eyeliner on you and nail polish and stuff?  
Zelda: when you were sheik did you ever do girly things in public?  
Dark link: have you ever beaten up ganondorf because he's so stupid and you got annoyed?  
CURLY FRIES  
anyway another great chapter and all, if you ever have the time could you read my story "legend of zelda: links voice" i know how no one likes it when people ask things like this in their review but please.

Link Oot: I'm glad not.

Impa: Aww… but I'm great with makeup.

Zelda Oot: No…

DL: ORLY ZELLIE???? And I did hit him with a baton a few days ago…

Mars: I'll read it, when I have the time XD preferably today or tomorrow. The next one is Rovert10

To everybody except for the Links.

Can't anybody do anything for themselves? I mean serciously it seems like the Links always has to do all the hard work while everybody else sits on their lazy butt. What exactly has everybody done? He busts every bone in body and he still has to put up with this inconvient crap.

Its amazing that u guys dont complain  
(oh can u beat up Mido I really dont like the guy.)

Zeldas: HEY!!!!!

Navi: Hey listen! I help Link a lot!

Happy Mask Salesman randomly walks in. "I am only a mask peddler…"

Link Oot: ARREST THAT MAN!!!!!!!

HMS runs out… followed by wild Wolfos.

Mido: But I don't wanna get (gets punched in the face by YL)

YL: I really wanted to do that. :)

Mars: ERm… next person is Kiba Wolf:

Sehr gut, Fruend.

And that's not what I meant! -face palm-  
Allow me to rephrase?

Midna: Why did you break the mirror AND leave. I mean, its not like you would've killed all of the light dwellers. Would one Twili really hurt anything?

Yes, yes, I know your people neded you, blah, blah, blah. Like they wouldn't've found a new queen/king.

Okay, fine, I'm just venting now. Here's a real question:  
Have any of you ever heard of 'the forbidden flowers of Kokiri forest'?  
Also:  
What kind of sports do you all like?

Good luck with the next chapter, dude!

Midna (voice faraway): It was on impulse and fast reaction.

Link Oot: I like Dead Man's Volley?

Zelda: I like badminton and fencing…

Saria: Deku sticks?

Mido: Hitting Link with Deku Sticks?

Mars: Thanks, I appreciate the luck :) The next reviewer is VENOMDARK (yup....)

it's me

to TW zelda: yeah how don't u? u probably just sit in ur room and do nothing when ur people die!

to dark-link: u don't? just read ganondorfs: 101 to kill link (only 20$ at target!!)

to midna: which is better: wolf-link or normal link?

to WW link: u...i just don't like u

that is all zelda cast...for now MHAHAHA

TWZelda: SHUT UP!

DL: Seriously? I still can't find it.

Midna (again faraway voice): I can ride him when he's a wolf… IDK.

WW Link: WHY NOT???????????????

Mars: Next reviewer is Pickle Toast

Lolz! This ttly made my day! I don't know how hard I laughed. Anywho, question time...

First, I'd like to announce that I am a Dark Link fangirl to the core. GO DARK LINK! -Cough- Sorry. Impulse. Anywho..

Dark Link : How come in almost every game you're covered in all black (this also includes the OOT manga) but aren't in the other manga (like Four Swords)? Also, if Gannon created you, does he make you call him 'Daddy?'

OOT Link : I noticed you have a wierd boyancy point. Seriously, you put some boots on and you sink. You take them off and you float.

TP Link : You MUST teach me how to play music on those grass things.

Midna : How does that crown thing stay on your head as an imp? It makes Link's hat look normal. (BTW, you're my FAV princess. You ttly KICK *SS!)

Thank you.

Mars: :)

DL: Because I'm still a human, so they give me actual human flesh.

Link Oot: I noticed that too.

TPLink (faraway voice) I should…

Midna (FV): Ask Zelda that question :P

Mars: Your Welcome. CrimsonDarkness 0013 is the next reviewer.

I've dedicated myself to 2 others truths and dares thing, but I guess a third won't hurt.

Links- *breaks every version of the Master Sword and gives it to them* I dare you to tell the Goddesses you broke the Master Sword on purpose and feel their wrath. If they don't do a good enough job (or do so anyways), I will unleash the army of fangirls and yaoi fans on you XD!! Buaha! Except Dark Link *gives Dark Link giant bag of silver rupees* cuz he's awesome.

Zeldas- (excluding Tetra) Everyone of you is to be trapped in your own giant rupee with 10 coffee high Navis in them. ^^ Aren't I so kind?

Midna- ...*goes on knees and bows* I idol you!! You are the most awesomest character in the entire series!! For that, I give thee...um, what about no dares or truths and leave it at that? *gives giant plate of giant cookies*

Dark Link- Nothing bad for you because you're still cool *gives new dark Master Sword that makes the original look like a bent-out, used toothpick* Go for it!!

..That's all I got...Unless you want to see more of me, go to Ask the Zelda Crew, or Rambling Randomness Q&A to see what I'm really made of *evil grin* And that's a dare if you all wanted to know, so take your time!! ^^

Farore: I'm right here.

Link: erm… the master sword broke…

Din: WHAT???????? –smites Link Oot and WW leaving them charred.-

DL: Yay.

Zelda: NOOOOOOO

TW Zelda: NO! THE INFAMY!

Navi: Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen… Hey, listen…

(All Zeldas faint)

Midna (FV) YAY!

DL: Thanks! I'll use it on Ganondork later.

Ganondorf: WHAT??

DL: You heard nothing.

Mars: I'll check it out later. The second half to this chapter will be posted sometime this week. :D


	7. FALCON PUNCH

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.

Mars: We're back!

Saria: How come I don't have so many questions???

Ruto: I don't either.

Link Oot: So the first is from:

_**frostclaw88**__**  
**_

_Funny!  
For Link: Nice dress ya got there.  
Zelda: You can teleport so why not teleport away from Ganondork's clutches?  
Ganondork: Why the heck do you always capture Zelda then make Link die 20x just to battle you and kick your **?_

Thats all.

Mars: Yay.

Links: IT'S A TUNIC!!!!

Zelda Oot: He knows anti-teleportation spells.

Zelda TW: I don't… what she said.

Ganondorf: First off, I am not a dork. Second off, I want the TRIFORCE!!!!

Mars: Anger management much? (ducks a punch) Next reviewer is from:

_**Takeshi Jecht**__**  
**_

_hey this is the funniest thing ever  
link  
hey can i borrow epona i need to beat my friend in a race  
in oot how the tights get on you  
to all zelda girls minus ruto  
wtf why have none of you done it with like?  
to all  
did you know that they made a manga out of oot its ... different  
now zelda seriously do it with link or im going to send my ninja's to make you and by ninja's i mean naruto and jiraya  
saria  
where was phantom ganon holding you in the forest temple?  
thats all for now later_

Mars: :D

Link TW: NEUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Malon: See? I knew he loves me, and the horse I gave him as a gift!

Saria: Ugh… delusional woman…

Link Oot: Blame Rauru.

Zelda Oot: What? Link?

Malon: Everytime I approach him, a blue shield surrounds him!

Saria: Mido always tries to ruin intimate moments.

Mido: What does intimate mean?

Zelda: You mean the two pervs?

Saria: HE HELD ME IN A VERY HUMILIATING PLACE WHERE I SHALL NOT SAY IN PUBLIC!

Navi: HEY LISTEN! ONLY I CAN SPEAK IN CAPS!!!!

Link WoW: TO THE BATMOBILE! (gets smacked by Mars)

Mars: Yeah Sar, where'd he hold you? I'm sure our readers would like to know.

Saria: -sniff- he held me in the Dark World where there were all guy guards and no girls!!!

Phantom Ganon (appears out of nowhere): Excuuuuuusssssereeeee, forest princess…

Ganondorf: GO BACK!!! –kills Phantom-

Mars: Uh… Next question is from:

_**SakuraSunrise**__**  
**_

_~waves hand frantically~ me me me me! ~coughs~ ahem, anyway, since, I may be asking questions to you guys from here on out, here is my name, you may call me Yui-chan! :D_

Anywho . . . Question time~!

~turns towards Malon first~ Why is it that all you can sing is o o o o ? And how did you get a RED horse?! However, you annoy me half the time, but the other half you're really sweet and cute, so good job, just don't take Link. Also, im sorry your father is an overweight Mario . . .

~turns towards Ruto next~ Speaking of fathers, why is your father a FAT FISH!? He takes forever to move! Why are all the Zora's awesome except for him being a fat fish? Did you get your looks from your mother? . . . by the way, give it up, Link won't marry you . . . ~pats her head~ sorry.

~coughs and goes towards Impa~ You're awesome! How do you play that music while doing that thing with your hand? Did you give Zelda clothes to dress as Sheik? Why did you give earrings to everyone? Do you have any real purpose other then being a nanny?

~next to . . . TP Charas~ : I'd . . . ask, but I haven't finished playing, since my brother stole the thing where I can even see you guys ; it failed, like epically.

Nabooru, why are you brainwashed so easily? I mean, like how did you even LET those witches get you in that freakish armor? You're awesome anyway, but . . . the white lipstick . . . ~dies inside~ it just is . . . yuck? However, you're great . . . ? I think . . . ? By the way, does that mean all the Gerudo's are lesbian?!?!?!!?! If there is only like a guy born every such and such years?!?!?!!? o__o do you have something for Zelda!?

Rauru: you know . . . did you know you remind me of Santa Clause? Where is your temple again? I spaced, cause like . . . yeah.

Darunia: Why are you the only cool looking Goron? Why do they all look just . . . weird otherwise? Why do you dance funny? Did you ever want to wear Link's clothes cause you always look at Link . . . weird . . .? How are you and the Biggoron related?

Saria: You're my favorite character like . . . ever! You're so cute! I want to cosplay you! You're just kawai~! I adore everything about you, even if you put people on guilt trips like my mother does ; however, you're awesome possum! Anyway, do you ever wish that you were just as old as Link when he turns to adult form? Cause, like, it'd be sad otherwise ;~; Oh! ~offers ice cream~ want some? =3

Link: I will resist the urge to fangirl. However, you, of course are also my favorite too. Now on to the questions! ~Smile~ well . . . do you like Zelda most or do you like one of the other girls more? Why does everyone have pointy ears if they aren't all Kokiri? What's your favorite color? Do you think Navi or Tatl is better? Did you ever wonder why nobody else noticed that freaky looking moon?! Cause, like if its the moon, couldn't everyone see it? When those Re-Dead/Zombie things jump on you and such did you ever get raped? Cause it looks like it, if you were then ;~; im soowwie. Do you want some ice cream too?! =3 Also, did those dogs ever get on your nerves? They like chase you to no end?

Navi: You're also one of my favorite charas! I like you way more then Tatl, no offense to Tatl, its just you're more awesome? Do you ever feel like a floating light bulb? Why did you leave Link at the end of the adventure?! Do YOU like Link?! WHat do you look like in a human form? Are you and Tatl secretly related?

Mars: Who's your favorite out of them all?! O_O

Malon: The game developers made me stupid O.o My mommy gave me Epona. :P

Ruto: (darth vader style) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (pauses and sighs) My father is a fat fish because he ate at least 70 percent of the food.

Saria: O.O'

Impa: I don't give earings to everyone, and I'm also the princess' bodyguard. Oh, and I held an invisible ocarina.

Young Link: Really?

Impa: No, I whistled.

Nabooru: NO! We're not gay women. We Gerudos get our Boyfriends from Hyrrule. And I don't know why you must criticize my fashion! –pouts-

Rauru: I don't have a temple… and I substituted for Santa one time…

Darunia: I think it's to emphasize my coolness, right Brother? –slaps Link Oot-

Link Oot: -coughs- right.

Darunia: I look at Brother oddly because I wonder what would happen if I gave him the Talk.

Mars: DON'T!!! It's still rated PG-13!!!

Saria: Ooh Thanks! :D I like Ice cream! –ears droop a bit- I've always wanted to grow older, and to leave the forest… that will happen eventually though…

Mars: You think so?

Saria pouts and was about to cry. Young Link, Link Oot, and Mido all glare at Mars.

Mars: I was kidding. Of course that'll happen… .

Saria: Yay, really?

Mars: Sure.

Link Oot: I cannot answer that question, because if I did, I would die by all those I did not name.

Young Link: I agree!

Link TW: I second that.

Link WoW: I third that… (gets stared at) What?

Mars: Like… dude… I thought you only knew Tetra?

Link WoW: Oh… right…

Link Oot: The rumor is that our elf ears can hear the goddesses of Hyrule-

Young Link: The reason why everyone ran away was BECAUSE of the freaky face!

Link Oot: Anyway, I hated those redeads. We should incinerate corpses from now on, I don't want to talk about them. Anyways, I can't answer that question about the fairies either…

Navi: Why not?

Tatl: Yeah, Why not?

Navi: I;m sure he likes me more, Tatl!

Tatl: AT LEAST I HAVE A PERSONALITY, B1TC4!!!!

Link Oot: That's why. Anyway, All Links happen to like green. Also-

Young Link: THOSE DOGS SUCK!!!!!!

Mars: Next reviewer is:

_**Plumalchemyst **_

_will all links and zelda caramel dancen_

Link Oot: What is Carameldancen?

Mars: -shows a video of it-

Zelda Oot: Aww… so cute…

Darunia: HAHAHAHa! BROTHER DANCING LIKE THAT!!!!! NO WAY!!!!! HE CAN'T DANCE FOR LIFE!!!!!!!

Link WoW: -.- I'll show you!!!!

Link TW: PUT ON THE MUSIC!!!!

_One hour of dancing later…_

Zelda TW: Wow,,, MY LEG HURTS!!!! Little Link, You KICKED ME!!!!

Young Link: Sorry…

Zelda Oot: Not to mention Tetra bumping into me halfway, which caused me to fall on Wind Link, who fell on Oot Link!!!!? Ouch.

Saria: -giggling in laughter-

_**Midna Hytwilian **_

_Yes I did change my name! Lol. _

_Saria: How much did it hurt when OOT Young Link ran away after you admitted_

_your love for him? _

_Darunia: Why the hell didn't you just save your people YOURSELF YOU **?!_

_Impa: Do you like waffles?_

_Ruto: How ** were you when you saw Link for the first time in seven years? _

_Nabooru: Do you pancakes?_

_Rauru: Do you like french toast?_

_Zelda OOT: Why didn't you just save Hyrule yourself as Shiek? _

_TP Link: That was an awesome slumber party! Will you date me?_

_Malon: No not a fruit. (Rolls eyes) Screw it. Did you ever think of murdering_

_Ingo?_

_Ganondorf: YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SWEENEY OBSSESSION! (Slits his_

_throat and walks off singing A Little Ganondorf) _

_Midna: Once more, awesome slumber party! We should do it again some time. But_

_next time, I promise we'll play Wind Waker so you can kill Toon Link. ;)_

_Ilia: Yeah that's right Horse Theif, shut your mouth._

_Zant: Lol, that must of been fun. Has anyone told you that my BFF and I made_

_a Top 30 Best Villians List and you made it up there with Skull Kid and_

_Ganondorf? _

_TP Zelda: Why didn't you turn into an animal in the Twilight?_

_Mars: Okay. Fine then. I dare you kiss Ganondorf. Oh yeah, time for some_

_major ** kickin'! (Grabs popcorn and plops self down to watch you get your **_

_kicked.)_

Saria: . What are you talking about?

Darunia: I got ran over by the Volvalgia-mobile.

Impa: Yeah, I like waffles…

Ruto: I reserve the right not to answer that question.

Nabooru: YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES.

Rauru: I know that song.

Zelda Oot: I was an undercover agent.

Link TW: I would, if Zelda wouldn't grab onto my arm so tightly…

Malon: Ooh, yeah!

Ingo: WHAT!?!

Mars: FALCON PUNCH!!!! (punches Ingo with a fiery fist)

Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies)

Link Oot: Done yet?

Ganondorf: (is dead)

Mars: Can I flip a coin to decide if your dare is valid or not? (Hits Ganondorf with a plunger) Yay Loophole! NEXT PERSON IS:

_**NotAllThatEvil  
**_

_heres a question  
OoTlink:you have a magical flute that can bend the rules of time so...what do you use it for?_

Link Oot: To stop time… and change things whenever I make a mistake.

Ganondorf: YOU'RE NOT ALL THAT EVIL?? YOU MUST DIE!!!!!! (gets punched by Link Oot)

Mars: Next is from:

_**moontear123**__**  
**_

_awesome another respond okay  
navi: why are you always so annoying with the hey listen  
zelda: in the game your very modest and nice but isnt royalty supposed to be narcissistic and spoiled  
tp link: have u ever licked yourself as a wolf  
DL: have you ever left sour milk in the fridge to screw up ganondorfs face  
ganondorf: why is your face screwed up  
oot link: have u ever pet a stalfos  
mars: whos your fav character_

Navi: Hey! I'm not annoying! (is ignored) HEY LISTEN!!!!!

Mars: Hay is for horses. (ducks a pie thrown by Navi)

Zelda (together): That's a stereotype.

Link TP: . No…

DL: YES!!!!

Ganondorf (revived): WHAT!?!?!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FACE IS NOT SCREWED UP!!!!!!!

Link Oot: In your dreams :D

Mars: -flips a coin- Saria?

Saria: YAY!!!!!!

Mars: And that concludes this session of Ask the LoZ Characters!!! Now I must hide from possible copyrights!

Happy Mask Salesman: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!

Young Link: ARREST THAT MAN!!!!


	8. to the falcon FLYER!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ.

Mars: We're back!!!!

Zelda Oot: I'm bored!!!!

Saria: Don't be, silly!!!!

Mars: The first question is from:

**Midna Hytwilian**

_Saria: Well I know you didn't SAY you love him but it was implied!_

_Darunia: (Shifty eyes) I so didn't steal the Volvalgia-mobile and run you_

_over. _

_Impa, Nabooru, Rauru: I love that song! Let's all have breakfast sometime!_

_Ruto: Well you seemed pretty ** and I can't say you're wrong for being **. I_

_mean I would be too since you ENGAGED TO THE MAN AND HE REFUSES TO MARRY YOU!_

_Zelda OOT: Fine I'll accept your answer._

_Link TP: (Pouts) Want me to kick her ** so we can be together?_

_Malon: I always thought you would, I mean come on he did kick your father out_

_and goddesses only know what he did those 7 years Link slept...I mean...DID HE_

_RAPE YOU!?!_

_Everyone: Alright guys I'm taking you all out with me to New York City! We're_

_going to this really good chinese resturant. No killing anyone and no_

_fighting. TP Link sits next to me with Midna and Zant sits across with Skull_

_Kid...cause I like Skull Kid. Any of you pull any crap you get your asses_

_kicked...unless it's TP Link trying to hold me. ;)_

Saria: -shifty eyes- well your assumption is FALSE!!!!!

Mars: Oh really?

Darunia: I believe you.

Link Oot: The shifty eyes part gives it away.

Darunia: Trust people more, brother!!!!

Impa, Nabooru, Rauru: Sure!!!!

Ruto: It's true.

Zelda Oot: Yay.

Link TP: I don't know (hand still clamped by Zelda TP and Ilia is glaring at Zelda TP)

Malon: Don't worry about that! He got hit the first time around.

Ingo: That hurt… right in the jewels…

Mars: Sweet, we're located in NYC. TO THE FALCON FLYER!!!!

(everyone stampedes into the Falcon Flyer)

Saria: Where did you get this awesome racecar?

Mars: I got it off some racer.

(somewhere in another world)

Captain Falcon: WHERE IS THE FALCON'S SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME FALCON FLYER?????

(Back to the world we are in)

Mars: While I set this car on autopilot, let's see whose question is next…

**SeriousLOZfan ()**

Awsomeness, I was looking all over for one of these! Alrighty, here goes!

Twi-link- Did you ever notice "Twilight Princess" is abbreviated "TP" like

toilet paper, Or am I thinking too ** it? Spill it, which woman do you like

like out of Zelda, Midna, and Ilia? I'm not going to bias you by telling you

which I support most XP. Why did you never notice the dang triforce on you

hand, didn't it make you wander what it was all about?

Midna- You're awesome! Just so ya' know :D

All Zeldas:You're awesome too! I haz a question, though... What is going on

the whole time you're captured? Why doesn't Ganondorf kill you?

Ganondorf- *slap* I have no questions for you, foolish porkchop!

WW Link- Hehe, you are so funnily cartoonish! Cel-shading forever! I have a

request for you. You know the wind sage? The cute one? Not the kokiri, the

korok? Heehee, oh I sound so girly right now! ^_^ Okay, okay,y'know Makar?

Give him the following message, will you? Ahem... "HAI! I'M YOUR BIGGEST

FAN! If you don't mind me saying you're absolutely adorable! And you're

awesome with your violin, too! Violin is hard, I've tried it! So whazzit

like being a korok? Gawd, it looks great! Do you miss the Great Deku Tree?

What about your friends? Are you lonely in your temple? Doesn't it get

boring? Don't you get tired of the same dang song OVER and OVER again? Like

evry five secconds?" IF he's able to talk himself, I'd love to hear it from

him, but if he can't come you can just tell me his response! That's fine! I

await his response!

Okay, that's all, ba all of you!

Link TP: I noticed that too… in the sense of TP'ing in the Halloween. I am not going to spill anything, because if I do, my life may be over.

Ilia (3 seats right and 2 rows behind): SPILL IT!!!!!

Link TP: uh… I never really noticed it. I thought it was a birthmark.

Midna: I know I am. :D

Zelda Oot: I was as Shiek.

Ganondorf: TRAITOR!!!!

Zelda Oot: I was espionage, not a traitor.

Zelda TP: I lost my memory.

Tetra: Huh? I didn't get captured, did I?

Ganondorf: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Link Oot: Haha, Ganon-Pork.

Saria: (offended) So now you're saying I'm not cute???? (big puppy eyes)

(All guys sweatdrop)

Link WW: Gimme a sec… (yells) MAKAR!!!!! GET OVER HERE!

(Makar appears in thin air next to Link WW)

Makar: Sup man?

Link WW: Answer the question!! :D

Makar: thanks! I feel loved! (ahem) Being a korok is awesome, although awkward, because I'm not tall at all. Uh… I like the violin and everything, but the temple does get boring. I never really get fresh air.

Mars: Ok. Nice to have you on board, Makar. The next question is from:

**Moontear123**

_yay!_

_okay..._

_Ganondorf: your face is so screwed up its not even funny! didnt you even_

_notice that the milk was chunky._

_DL: rock on_

_midna: 7 years bad luck for you!_

_zeldas: is it really? oh well_

_oot zelda: your father is a jerk for not ever listening to you_

_oot link: when you were helping out by selling masks did it freak you out_

_when that kid wanted to look like dampe_

_saria: I'm sad to say but when ever your there its always an awkward moment_

_(well except for the very begining)(im sure link can vouch for me)_

_Tp link: your the first human being (hylian) to turn into an animal and im_

_wondering what its like..._

_Mars: did you know that your stove is on fire (sets it on fire)_

Ganondorf: SHUT UP!!!!!! –cries-

DL: I will! :D

Midna: I don't believe in this luck you are saying.

Zeldas: YES REALLY!!!!

Zelda Oot: I know.

Link Oot: Definitely. I was really shocked when he became that Poe salesman in the future.

Saria: What? Is it because I just sit on a stump playing a song all the time? Believe me, that's not me in real life! The game developers were too lazy on giving me other actions!!!!

Link TP: It's like painful and growing hair out of all the wrong places.

Mars: I don't use a stove… I never cook, but (phone rings) Hello? What? My Toaster's on fire??? What are you waiting for, Call the firefighters!!! …You were waiting for me to flip my coin?? Idiot!!! USE YOUR COMMON SENSE!!!! (hangs up and sees everyone staring at him) What?

Saria: Remind me never to annoy you ever again.

Mido: I think I wet myself.

Mars: Ugh… next question is from:

**Takeshi Jecht**

_Thanks for doing my last review_

_to the majora's mask link_

_what did you do with the fierce diety mask after you kick majora's butt?_

_to navi where the heck did you go at the end of OoT_

_to OoT link And navi_

_How is it that you didnt realize that shiek was Zelda Seriously the voice_

_should have given it away for sure_

_to All have anyone of you killed tingle yet?_

Mars: No problem.

Young Link: I still have it.

Navi: Hey! Listen! That is a complete secret!!

Link Oot: …Navi…

Navi: Ok, I admit it. I was stalking Link from afar.

Saria: O.O' Do you love Link?

Navi: Hey Listen!!! I wouldn't tell you!!

Link Oot: Well, you see…

Navi: I was a bit too busy trying to find ways to annoy Link.

Tatl: (chimes) I did! I told him to jump off a cliff and he did!

Mars: Next questioner is:

**Mr. Not-so-anonymous ()**

_Cool, a zelda one. Alright, here I go._

_Saria: Is it just me, or when Link took off for hyrule the first time did it_

_look like he was backing away in fear from you and then fleeing?_

_Ganon: Why do you keep trying to take over Hyrule? You should know by now,_

_after being owned by a 3-foot-tall cute little kid that Link or any of his_

_descendants can kick your *ss!_

_WW Link: Did you ever notice that your sleeve color was wrong? You had light_

_green, but the other links have white..._

_That's... all, I guess. Well, that was shorter than I expected..._

Saria: No…

Zelda Oot: Saria was too bounded by her love to Link to even think of-

Saria: SHUT UP ZELDA!!!! STOP THINKING THAT WAY!!!

Young Link and Link Oot: -sweats nervously-

Ganondorf: BECAUSE I … AM HIS FATHER!!!!!

Link Oot: WTF?

Young Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ganondorf: Just Kidding, obviously, we villains are always a bit repetitive. I don't know why.

Link WW: I noticed.

(Car stops)

Mars: Now let's travel somewhere in NYC. I think we only travelled about fourteen miles from HQ.

Remember to send in your questions! Later!


End file.
